Lately, demands for a push data service have abruptly increased as smart-phones have become popular among users of communications devices. The push data service may automatically distribute various types of information to user equipment using push technology. In the push data service, a request for transmission of information may be initiated by a related server, which is coupled with a pull data service where the request for the transmission of information is initiated by a receiver or a client. Such push data service may provide information such as advertisements, news articles, and e-mails in a form of a push message.
A radio connection may be established between user equipment and a communication network when data traffic is generated to be transmitted or received. In order to efficiently utilized limited radio resources in a communication network, such a radio connection may be managed based on a radio resource control (RRC) protocol. For example, a RRC connection between user equipment and a radio network controller may be established when data traffic is generated between the user equipment and the radio network controller. The RRC connection may be released when data traffic is not generated for a given time period.
In general, push data may not necessarily require user equipment to transmit another data in response to the push data. For example, when user equipment receives an advertisement as the push data, the user equipment is not required to transmit a response message when it receives such push data. That is, a RRC connection between the user equipment and a communication network is not necessarily maintained after receiving the push data. If the RRC connection is released when a given time period passes after the push data is received, related radio resources may be wasted.